SN Jukebox Silent Lucidity Queensrÿche
by Deany RS
Summary: Dean precisa de um lugar onde possa ser ele mesmo, sem armaduras. Onde possa buscar conforto e desabafar. Onde possa se reconstruir quando se sente quebrado por dentro. AU. Resposta ao desafio de Det. Root.


SN Jukebox: Silent Lucidity

Author: Deany RS

Episódio: Heart, 17º da segunda temporada

Cena: Esta música do Queensrÿche toca no final do episódio, enquanto Sam vai até a sala para matar Madison e livrá-la da maldição de ser um werewolf. Dean fica na cozinha e deixa uma lágrima cair quando ouve o tiro. O caçador, sempre tão destemido e durão, mais uma vez mostra um lado sensível, humano, que faz as Dean girls do mundo inteiro suspirarem. Eu, particularmente, comecei a chorar no primeiro acorde e só parei depois dos créditos finais (ou teria sido depois das propagandas?).

Nota 1: Resposta ao desafio da Det. Root, sobre criar uma fic oneshot baseada em uma música da série. Obrigada pela ideia! Os trechos da música estão fora de ordem, simplesmente para que se encaixassem melhor na história. Espero que me perdoem por isso. A letra completa e a tradução estão no final. Como fui eu quem traduziu, por favor, perdoem também eventuais enganos.

Nota 2: Minha segunda fic, primeira songfic. Assim que recebi o convite a música já estava escolhida e o roteiro criado aqui na minha cabecinha, pois esta tem sido a minha música favorita nos últimos três anos. Só que demorei muito para escrever, envolvida em alguns problemas pessoais, e a Crica publicou primeiro. Como não havia regra que proibisse repetir música, resolvi continuar com Silent Lucidity mesmo assim, e espero que a Crica não se importe. Até porque as histórias são bem diferentes.

Nota 3: Oneshot, AU, sem beta, até porque nem tenho uma, e se passa logo após o episódio Heart, no qual toca a música que a inspira. Esta fic é bem mais tranquila que a primeira, que foi totalmente porn... rsrsrsrs. Mas o Dean faz isso comigo. Povoa meus sonhos, tanto de dia, quanto de noite, bobeia até em fila de banco me pego pensando nesse loiro de lindos olhos verdes e coberto de sardas...

Nota 4: Supernatural não me pertence, tampouco os meninos. Pois se Dean me pertencesse eu não teria tempo de escrever fics nem ele de caçar seja lá o que fosse de maligno que existe por aí. Já se Sam me pertencesse eu daria de presente à minha amiga Sil Hudson. Enjoy, Sil! Também não tenho lucro com isso. A não ser, claro, que a diversão conte como lucro.

SN Jukebox: Silent Lucidity

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_Wipe away the teardrop from your eyes_

_You're lying safe in bed_

_It was all a bad dream spinning in your head_

Ninguém sabe, nem mesmo Sam. Especialmente Sam. Ele não pode sequer desconfiar que Dean também tem seus momentos de fraqueza, que carência, de desespero. Dean se esforça para parecer sempre forte e proteger seu irmão mais novo, fazer com que o caçula se sinta protegido e amparado. Mesmo que por dentro se sinta quebrado, destroçado, consumido pela dor. Como agora.

Dean deixou Sam no motel, pegou o Impala e rumou a Midland. É lá que mora a sua fonte de energia, onde ele pode se despir de suas armaduras e ser sincero sem medo de ser julgado ou exposto. Sem medo de magoar ou decepcionar alguém. O nome da fonte? Stella.

Eles se conheceram há três anos, durante o tempo em que Sam esteve em Stanford. John decidiu deixar seu primogênito seguir em uma caçada sozinho para provar que confiava nele. E assim também poderia seguir uma pista sobre o Yellow-Eyed Demon sem a interferência do jovem. Então Dean foi ao Texas no seu querido Impala, satisfeito por ter finalmente conquistado a confiança do pai. A confiança e o carro que ele tanto almejava. Sua baby, seu tesouro. Finalmente, seu.

A caçada prometia ser simples. Apenas um espírito vingativo assombrando uma antiga casa de dois andares, impedindo os donos de vendê-la. Ninguém mais tinha coragem de chegar perto da propriedade, nem mesmo os corretores de imóveis, sempre ansiosos por uma boa comissão. Dean vasculhou o lugar durante o dia, para conhecer bem o terreno e, quando voltasse à noite, estar seguro. Por precaução. Como seu pai havia ensinado.

Depois da pesquisa de campo resolveu almoçar. O pequeno restaurante que prometia comida caseira estava lotado. "Deve ser mesmo boa a comida aqui", pensou. Havia apenas um lugar vago, em uma pequena mesa para duas pessoas no fundo. Dean serviu-se no buffet e resolveu arriscar.

- Oi. O restaurante está cheio, se importa em dividir a mesa comigo? – pediu com um sorriso.

A jovem olhou para aquele lindo rapaz, de olhos verdes e sorriso perfeito.

- Fique à vontade, não estou esperando ninguém. – Essa era Stella.

À vontade é o sobrenome oculto de Dean. Quem o conhece sabe que dificilmente ele se sente desconfortável em alguma situação. Especialmente ao lado de uma linda mulher. E Dean também sabe bem aproveitar as situações que surgem na sua vida. Todas as situações. Neste caso não foi diferente. Durante o almoço os dois conversaram amenidades, e a jovem simpática foi se mostrando ótima companhia. Mas Stella teve que interromper o bom momento que estava desfrutando para voltar à biblioteca onde trabalhava. Trocaram telefones e Dean ficou de ligar mais tarde para combinar um drinque.

Dean passou a tarde se preparando para o trabalho e antecipando o encontro com a jovem. E assim que escureceu, foi até a mansão, para terminar logo o trabalho e partir para a diversão. Qual não foi a surpresa quando, ao invadir a casa, ele encontrou Stella, amarrada a uma mesa, cercada por velas e deitada sobre uma toalha com diversos símbolos estranhos desenhados. Dean estava prestes a soltá-la quando o espírito vingativo surgiu. Foi uma luta e tanto, mas depois de alguns tiros de sal e o tradicional salgar-e-queimar de restos mortais encontrados em um alçapão, o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester conseguiu eliminar mais esse filho-da-mãe da face da Terra.

Stella nunca havia se sentido tão assustada. Apavorada era um termo melhor. Ao reconhecer Dean como o seu salvador, ela não conseguiu disfarçar o encantamento e a gratidão. E o drinque combinado naquela tarde se prolongou. Os dois foram para a casa dela, onde conversaram por horas a fio. Dean ficou surpreso por Stella não se assustar com o fato dele caçar coisas sobrenaturais. Pelo contrário, ela ficou fascinada por saber que ele dedica a vida salvando as pessoas. E seus olhos brilharam com as histórias que ele contou.

Dean se sentiu tão seguro com Stella que aproveitou a oportunidade para desabafar. Ele confiou nela e ela foi compreensiva. Sem julgamentos, sem condenações, sem sermões. Ouviu o desabafo do jovem e o apoiou. Ele precisava disso. Ninguém sabia, mas ele estava cansado das caçadas, da vida desregrada, de não ter uma raiz, uma vida normal, um lugar para onde voltar, alguém a seu lado. Sam havia criado coragem e partido em busca desse sonho que também era seu, mas que ele não ousava admitir em voz alta para ninguém, especialmente para não decepcionar o pai. Havia dedicado anos a fio criando uma imagem de caçador implacável, que odeia rotinas, vida normal e trabalho fixo para tornar mais fácil a vida na estrada, nos motéis baratos, de comida ruim. Como que se, repetindo tal mentira, ela virasse verdade. Mas não passava de um jeito simples de se conformar.

- Sabe o que eu queria mesmo? Abrir minha própria oficina de restauração de carros antigos. É algo que gosto de fazer, que sei fazer bem, é meu lugar. Sei que não tenho como fazer uma faculdade e tal, mas não me importo. O Sam sempre foi o mais inteligente da família – riu ao lembrar do caçula. – Queria voltar para casa do trabalho, uma casa de verdade, com cozinha, quarto e sala, olhar um filme antigo na televisão com uma pessoa especial... uma mulher especial... sair para pescar no final de semana... cortar a grama, pintar a cerca de branco... levar minha mulher para passear na baby, pegar um cinema, sair para comer uma pizza, caminhar na praia... coisas simples, sabe? Que as pessoas já têm como tão comuns que nem dão mais valor...

Dean falou com melancolia pontuando cada palavra. Uma tristeza de quem não tem mais esperança de realizar os sonhos, por menores que sejam. Os lindos olhos verdes já sem brilho algum. Stella lamentou por ele e tentou animá-lo.

- Ué, quem sabe um dia? Não pode desistir de realizar essas coisas, Dean. Você pode mudar de ideia quando quiser. É um direito seu. Você não pode deixar a obsessão de seu pai comandar sua vida pra sempre. Um dia você vai ter que criar coragem e tomar as rédeas do seu destino, por mais brega que isso possa soar. Você é adulto, dono do seu nariz, merece ser feliz. Já salvou gente o bastante para comprar esse direito e ainda receber troco!

O jeito divertido de Stella deixou Dean mais animado. Por um tempo. Ele encarou a moça por alguns instantes e baixou os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Parecia simples, mas não era. Ela tinha razão quando dizia que ele precisava comandar sua própria vida um dia, sair da sombra de seu pai, mas no fundo não era tão fácil assim. Essa constatação doeu no seu coração. E fez Dean chorar.

Stella no início segurou sua mão, alisando seu rosto perfeito e repleto de sardas, enxugando as primeiras lágrimas. Dean chorou por tanto tempo que nem se deu conta. Quando percebeu estavam abraçados, ela simplesmente o deixou desabafar, sem dizer uma só palavra, sem forçar nada, apenas sentindo o corpo do dele tremer levemente enquanto ele soluçava. Simplesmente o encheu de carinho e atenção, coisas que ele não sentia desde seus quatro anos. Não com aquela intensidade, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo que importasse, como se todo o carinho do mundo fosse destinado a ele.

***

A receptividade e o amparo de Stella na época foram tão sinceros, que depois de tudo Dean sentia seus ombros uma tonelada mais leve. Deu um longo suspiro e encarou os olhos dela. Foi nesse momento o primeiro beijo. E o surgimento de uma amizade que ele guarda com carinho e em segredo até hoje. Sempre que ele se sente quebrando por dentro, destroçado, fraco, é a Stella que ele recorre. É em Midland que ele encontra sua fonte de força. Onde recarrega suas energias para continuar bancando o durão, protetor, para seu irmão.

Ok, por ser Dean, esta é uma amizade com algo mais. Mas mesmo entre os lençóis, depois do sexo, há entre eles uma ligação diferente, de cumplicidade, sem cobranças. Um relacionamento onde ele pode encontrar segurança, confiança, pois Stella sabe tudo a seu respeito e ainda assim não se sente acuada, assustada. Simplesmente oferece conforto quando Dean precisa de apoio, ajuda, sem exigir em troca nada além da sua companhia e carinho, por breve que seja.

Era para Midland que Dean estava indo mais uma vez, em busca de um ombro para chorar depois do que havia presenciado na casa de Madison. Ver seu irmãozinho ser obrigado a matar alguém a quem queria bem, com os olhos transbordando de dor, havia machucado Dean de uma forma que ele ainda desconhecia. Dor e medo, era o que ele sentia no momento. Por temer ter que repetir este gesto um dia, ter que matar uma pessoa que ele ama. Na verdade, a única pessoa que ele ama, seu irmão, a família que ainda lhe resta.

_Your mind tricked you to fell the pain_

_Of someone close to you leaving the game (of life)_

_So here it is, another chance, wide awake you face the day_

_The dream it's over, or has just begun?_

Este era, com certeza, um dos momentos em que Dean sentia estar desmoronando por dentro e não poderia deixar que Sam percebesse isso. Na verdade, Sam já havia percebido, mas Dean precisava se reconstruir em tempo, para que pudesse continuar sendo o porto seguro de seu irmãozinho pentelho. Mas Dean estava sofrendo, precisava admitir isso para si mesmo e para Stella. Havia perdido o pai, carregava a culpa por saber que John estava no inferno por ele, havia dado a vida por ele. Não bastasse ainda havia a promessa feita a seu pai, de matar o próprio irmão se os planos do demônio dessem certo. E a tristeza por ter presenciado Sammy, seu pequeno Sammy, atirar em Madison para protegê-la de seu destino.

_There's a place I like to hide_

_A doorway that I run through in the night_

_Relax child, you were there _

_But only didn't realize and you were scared_

_It's a place where ou will learn _

_To face our fears, retrace the years_

_And ride the whims of your mind_

***

Stella o esperava. Nos últimos três anos Dean vinha com uma certa frequência, a maioria das vezes para buscar conforto, desabafar, recuperar-se física e emocionalmente. Outras apenas para compartilhar alguns momentos divertidos com alguém com quem podia ser ele mesmo, sem mentiras nem disfarce, para curtir um pouco da vida normal com a qual ele sonhava. Ela esperava, sinceramente, que esta fosse do segundo tipo. Sexo, diversão e coisas simples da vida para desfrutar. Pontuado por histórias das mais recentes caçadas dos irmãos Winchester.

Lotou a geladeira de cerveja, preparou hambúrger, batata frita e torta, coisas que sabia serem da preferência de Dean. Mas quando a campainha tocou e ela abriu a porta não pôde disfarçar o espanto. Diferente do lindo rapaz de olhos verdes brilhantes e sorriso cativante, ela se deparou com um par de olhos tristes e cheios de dor, que não conseguiram evitar que as lágrimas começassem a se formar assim que a viu. Em todas as vezes que Dean a procurou, esta foi, com certeza, aquela em que ele estava em pior estado, a ponto de deixá-la apreensiva. E profundamente triste.

_Commanding in another world_

_Suddenly you hear and see this magic new dimension_

_I will be watching over you_

_I am gonna help to see you through_

_I will protect you in the night_

_I am smilling next to you_

_In silent lucidity_

"Ele não merece tanto sofrimento, não depois de tanto bem que já fez na vida em prol de estranhos, sem exigir recompensas nem reconhecimento", pensou ela. Bem que nem mesmo Dean mensurava. Stella o abraçou forte e guio-o para dentro da casa. Sem necessidade de uma palavra sequer, ela sabia o que Dean precisava. De um lugar onde se esconder, onde aprender a enfrentar seus medos, curar suas feridas mais profundas. Onde se sente seguro. Onde tem alguém olhando por ele, o protegendo, sorrindo em silêncio próximo a ele, em uma lucidez silenciosa.

- Não quero ter que matar Sammy – disse entre soluços, o rosto vermelho. – Ele é meu irmão, minha família, eu já perdi tanto, estou tão cansado! Me sinto tão sozinho...

- Você não está sozinho, Dean. Você tem o Sam, aquele seu amigo Bobby, e a mim. Estamos sempre ao seu lado, cada um a sua maneira. E tenho certeza que também existem anjos olhando por você...

Mal sabia Stella que essa frase tocava Dean de uma forma diferente. Era o que a sua mãe dizia ao colocá-lo na cama, quando era criança. E, de repente, como se as palavras fossem envolvidas por magia e verdade, ele sentiu uma onda de conforto invadir seu coração. Dean estava inteiro novamente.

~*~

_Silent Lucidity_

_(Queensrÿche)_

_Hush now, don't you cry_

_Wipe away the teardrop from your eyes_

_You're lying safe in bed_

_It was all a bad dream spinning in your head_

_Your mind tricked you to fell the pain_

_Of someone close to you leaving the game (of life)_

_So here it is, another chance, wide awake you face the day_

_The dream it's over, or has just begun?_

_There's a place I like to hide_

_A doorway that I run through in the night_

_Relax child, you were there _

_But only didn't realize and you were scared_

_It's a place where ou will learn _

_To face our fears, retrace the years_

_And ride the whims of your mind_

_Commanding in another world_

_Suddenly you hear and see this magic new dimension_

_I will be watching over you_

_I am gonna help to see you through_

_I will protect you in the night_

_I am smilling next to you_

_In silent lucidity_

_Visualize your dream_

_Record it in the present tense_

_Put it into a permanent form_

_If you persist in all efforts_

_You can achieve a dream come true_

_Hug me!_

_If you open your mind for me_

_You won't rely on open eyes to see_

_The walls you built withim_

_Come tumblinf down, a new world will begin_

_Living twice at once you learn_

_You're safe from pain in the dream domain_

_A soul set free to fly_

_A round trip journey in your head_

_Master of illusion, can you realize your dream's alive_

_You can be the guide_

_****_

_Lucidez Silenciosa_

_Silêncio agora, não chore_

_Enxugue a lágrima do seu olho_

_Você está deitado a salvo na cama_

_Foi tudo um pesadelo_

_Rodando em sua cabeça_

_Sua mente te enganou para te fazer sofrer_

_Por alguém próximo a você abandonando do jogo (da vida)_

_Então aqui está uma__ outra chance_

_Totalmente desperto, você encara o dia_

_Seu sonho terminou... ou apenas começou?_

_Existe um lugar onde eu gosto de me esconder_

_Uma porta que atravesso à noite_

_Relaxe criança, você estava lá_

_Mas apenas não percebeu e ficou assustado_

_É um lugar onde você aprenderá_

_A encarar seus medos, reconstituir os anos_

_E dominar os caprichos de sua mente_

_Ordenando__ em um outro mundo_

_De repente você ouve e percebe_

_Esta nova dimensão mágica_

_Eu... estarei cuidando de você_

_Eu vou te ajudar a superar_

_Eu te protegerei na noite_

_Estou sorrindo junto a você, em lucidez silenciosa_

_Visualize seu sonho_

_Grave-o no tempo presente_

_Coloque em uma forma permanente_

_Se você persistir em seus esforços_

_Você pode conseguir o controle do sonho_

_Controle do sonho_

_Como ficou então, melhor?_

_Me abrace_

_Se você abrir sua mente para mim_

_Você não dependerá de olhos abertos para ver_

_Que os muros que você construiu por dentro_

_Estão desmoronando e um novo mundo começará_

_A viver duplamente logo que você aprenda_

_Você está a salvo da dor no domínio do sonho_

_Uma alma livre para voar_

_Uma viagem dentro da sua cabeça_

_Mestre da ilusão, você consegue imaginar?_

_Seu sonho está vivo, você pode ser o guia mas..._

_Eu... estarei cuidando de você_

_Eu vou te ajudar a superar_

_Eu te protegerei na noite_

_Estou sorrindo junto a você.._


End file.
